Harry Potter and the Anonymous Letter.
by hdude77
Summary: I guarantee you that this is NOT like any other story you have read, or will ever read unless they copy my idea. It's filled with mystery, plot twists and unusual turns. Chapter 6 now up
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1, Gryffindor.  
  
Harry Potter lay with his pale arm hanging off the corner of the bed. His face was buried deeply into his pillow and his hair was everywhere. He was slowly pulled out of his sleep by the loud screams made by the alarm clock. He turned over, opened his glossy eyes and stared at the screaming clock. He kicked it with his foot and it immediately shut off. Harry threw the blankets off of him and stood up in the middle of the room, hair bouncing out of control. He raised his hands above his head, yawned, and walked toward his closet. He flung open the doors revealing rows of the same thing, black capes, black shirts, and black pants. He randomly pulled out pairs and walked toward the mirror. He picked up his comb and shifted his hair about a bit, but didn't really make it look any better than the way it was. He sat down on his bed again and pulled on his large black boots. He stood up and walked down the hall of Hogwarts and didn't even bother to wave at the people passing by, he just stared straight ahead and kept on walking. Peeves was flying his way, he noticed, but didn't care. "Yikes" Peeves screamed as he got too close to Harry and noticed he wasn't going to get out of his way. Harry whipped around corners, up and down staircases and through the halls with his cape billowing behind him. He finally arrived at his first class and when he entered he only noticed 1 student. He sat down at his desk and placed his books down also. Very soon other students started entering. Finally the bell rang and Harry stood up.  
  
"Hmm.." He said. "Not many people here today, not very many at all. It's you're second day here, you should know your way about by now, I always knew Gryffindor is the dumbest house of the 4." Suddenly the door burst open and 5 more students sat down in their seats. The corner of his mouth curved upward a bit. "Well, now if I may start class, my name is Harry Potter, and you shall call me Professor Potter if you know what's good for you. I went to this school when I was young and this class was not my favorite either, just as it won't be yours. As you can.." He stopped in mid sentence and noticed a blonde hair boy scribbling stuff on a piece of paper. He folded his arms and slowly hovered towards him. "Mr. Littleton, I see you don't need to pay attention to me." He said with a sneer. Chad Littleton quickly looked upward and stared into Harry's cold eyes. His face turned red, and he started to sweat. Harry slowly moved toward Chad's desk and picked up the piece of paper he was writing on. It was a piece of paper with a picture of him with knives through his head and body. He slowly lowered the paper to his chest and looked directly at Chad. He let go of the paper and it quickly went flying up toward the black board and stuck onto it. "You know Mr. Littleton," he said in a monotonous, cold voice. "First impressions do stick. From what I've seen of you, getting into this class late, and drawing entertaining pictures of me, I don't like you, Mr. Littleton. But, what you've seen of me so far, you love me, don't you? Well trust me, as the year goes on, you'll wish I was this nice the whole year." He bent over so he was directly at Chad's level and their faces were less than an inch away. Harry's cold eyes were staring directly into Chad's fearful eyes.  
  
"You're a bastard!" He screamed and spit into Harry's face. Harry smiled with the sticky liquid on his face. Harry stood up and walked all the way around the class, and didn't take his eyes off Chad. He had a smirk on his face and his arms were crossed. He was moving so stealthily that the class could have sworn he was floating. He returned to Chad and went back down to his level.  
  
"You've got a bit mouth, Mr. Littleton. A very big mouth indeed, and if you knew anything at all you would have shut your face a while ago. But because you are too immature to do anything, so I'll do it for you. He mumbled something, stood up and walked away. Chad tried to scream something but his mouth was sewn shut. His eyes went wide when he couldn't open his mouth. "Now, class, as you can see spells can be very useful when dealing with little buggers like Mr. Littleton here! I have put a curse on him to last 12 hours, and for 12 hours he won't be able to open his mouth." Harry bent down on his desk and scribbled something on a piece of paper. "Mr. Littleton point to your best friend." He said while writing. He looked up and saw everyone else shaking their heads toward Chad who was looking around the room. "Point to your best friend damn it!" Harry screamed and pounded his fist on his desk. Chad closed his eyes and pointed to the brown haired kid next to him. The kid gulped and started shaking. "Mr. Trottle, take this note to all of Chad's classes with him, it let's them know he can't talk. I can't trust Mr. Littleton with it because he's incapable of everything." He levitated the note toward Billy Trottle very quickly, and it landed on his desk. The bell rang and everyone quickly stood up.  
  
"Thank god!" Billy said as he packed his things for his next class.  
  
"SIT DOWN!" Harry shouted. Everyone quickly dropped back into his or her seats and the smiles quickly disappeared from their faces. "Mr. Trottle, I have very good ears, and I know what it said in my classroom. Now, tell me why you said 'thank god'". Billy started sweating and turned very red.  
  
"I.I. was happy because I found out we're having pizza for lunch today." He said quickly.  
  
"DON'T LIE TO ME BOY!" He roared. "NEVER LIE TO ME! Now, tell me why you said 'thank god'!"  
  
"Because." He choked. "We have Professor Malfoy's class next." Harry looked at him, deeply.  
  
"Interesting. Obviously to you, people who lack intelligence are role models. You're homework for me is to convince me why I shouldn't deduct another 200 points from Gryffindor. Because of your horrible attitudes I've already deducted 50. See you tomorrow morning!" Everyone jumped up and literally ran out the door. Harry, however, just sat back in the chair in his desk, whipped the spit from his face, and waited for his next class to enter-Slytherin, his favorite.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Okay, this probably makes no sense to you because you have no idea what's happening and what's going to happen or anything, but It'll make sense around the 4th chapter or so. I estimate this to be a very long story, and it will take quite a few turns. Hope you come back for chapter 2. 


	2. Lunch

Chapter 2, Lunch.  
  
"50 points for Slytherin!" Harry shouted just as the bell rang. Everyone jumped out of their chairs, waved goodbye to Harry and left the room. Harry packed up his things and walked down the corridors.  
  
"I hate Harry Potter!" He heard being said as he was walking. He quickly changed his course and followed closely behind the group of students, but carefully so as not to be noticed. "I mean, he bit off Chad's head for a stupid little comic, I'm bringing the spell up at lunch, he'll probably get fired!" The boy said.  
  
"Oh wouldn't that be great? And wouldn't it be even greater if Malfoy became our professor for that class too?" Another said.  
  
"Isn't Professor Malfoy the greatest? I mean." Harry walked the other way because he didn't want to listen to their conversation about Malfoy. Oh how he loathed Malfoy, he just hated Malfoy, but he wasn't going to let some stupid little jerk like Malfoy ruin his life. He walked down the hall to lunch and walked up to the faculty table. Harry sat down beside a tall man. The man had silver eyes and long silver hair. His face was slightly mutated but it fit his twisted personality. He looked up from his plate of food and looked at Harry.  
  
"Hello Harry, how have you been?" He said.  
  
"Just fine, Voldermort, how are you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh just dandy, I think this year's going rather well, what do you say?"  
  
"Oh it's coming along fantastically, but again, there's trouble makers."  
  
"Of course, can never get rid of them." Voldermort said between bites of bread. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Chad Littleton and Billy Trottle coming.  
  
"Voldermort" Billy whined. "Professor Potter Sealed Chad's lips up with a spell for some stupid reason, can't you fire him or something?"  
  
"Billy, I appreciate you bringing this to my attention but I will not fire my best teacher, and best friend. I believe that Professor Potter has his reasons, and whatever his reasons are, are good enough reasons for me not to fire him. Now, please return to your seats and continue eating lunch." Voldermort said.  
  
"He can't eat, his mouth is sewn shut."  
  
"Well then go back to your table and sit down." Voldermort replied. Chad and Billy returned to their seats and gave a glance back to Harry who just looked evilly at them.  
  
"What did you do?" Voldermort asked. "Wait, don't answer that I don't really care. Hold on a second can you?" Voldermort stood up and tapped his spoon against his goblet. "I would like to make a toast!" He boomed. "I would like to make a toast to your second day. This is your first day of classes, though, and I hope you are all enjoying it. To Hogwarts!" He shouted and held up his goblet.  
  
"To Hogwarts!" Everyone else screamed back, clashed their goblets together and drank. Voldermort sat back down.  
  
"Anyway, Harry, I have a favor to ask you. I'm going away for a week on business in Transylvania, and I would like you to be head of the school while I'm gone. It shouldn't be hard for you, but it is sort of stressful."  
  
Harry thought about this for a few moments, and down to the end of the table at Malfoy. "Yes, sir, I'll do it."  
  
"Oh fantastic! Voldermort clapped his hands together. Anyway, I have to go do some work in my office. I'll see you in a week." He stood up, shook hands with Harry and walked out of the great hall.  
  
There was a sudden cheer as owls came fluttering in the windows. He noticed an owl on the opposite side of the great hall that was flying towards him with a letter. The snowy owl flew over his head, dropped a letter and it landed on Harry's lap. He picked it up opened it and this is what it said.  
  
  
  
Dear Harry Potter,  
  
I cannot say anything more than a few words. Tomorrow at this time, go down into the west wing of Hogwarts and into the old room where Malfoy defeated Quirrel and got the Sorcerer's stone. On top of the trap door there will be a package and another letter. Get it before someone else does.  
  
  
  
Harry read the letter over and over again, and was still very confused. 


	3. Dinner

Chapter 3, Dinner  
  
  
  
The dinner bell rang and Harry's last class of the day, Hufflepuff, left. Harry put all his books into a black leather bag and started to leave the room when he bumped into a girl who was entering his room. "Ah, Miss Carol Weasly. How's my best Slytherin doing? Are you really a year 7 now?" He asked calmly  
  
"Yes I am." She replied.  
  
"Ah my dear girl, you seem depressed, what can I do for you?" He asked and lifted her head up by her chin. He starred into her deep blue eyes that were imbedded in her freckled face. Her long red hair was flowing down past her shoulders and swaying around a bit.  
  
"I saw that you got a letter today at lunch, your facial expressions showed something was wrong. What did the letter say?" She asked. Harry hadn't forgotten about the letter. In fact, he had planned to skip dinner to read it in his dorm room. His arm shifted towards his cape pocket and he touched the small lump made by the letter.  
  
"Now it would be wise not to meddle in the affairs of others because great consequences can result from it. You can always choose your actions, but you can never choose your consequences." He said sternly and slowly so she could catch every letter.  
  
"I'm sorry Professor." She said slowly. "Will you please come with me to dinner now? The food's getting gobbled up as we speak." She smiled and Harry smiled back weakly. He wasn't going to say no to his favorite student, but he'd rather not.  
  
"Okay." He said and forced another smile onto his face.  
  
"Oh good!" she jumped up. They walked down the corridors together and into the great hall. Carol sat down in her seat and Harry continued up toward the faculty table, cape billowing around him. It was just then that he noticed that Voldermort was not there. Harry was now in charge. An evil smile grew upon his face as he stared at the empty seat. He sat down in the red velvet chair and looked at the golden knives and plates in front of him. He looked around the room at all the kids munching their food. He had power! He stood up and tapped his spoon on his goblet but no one listened. He did it again, and still no response from the school. He did it so hard this time that he smashed the goblet into 4 pieces. Everyone quickly shut up and looked at him.  
  
"Most of you don't know, but Voldermort had to go out of town and he put me in charge. Therefore." He suddenly saw Malfoy writing stuff on a piece of paper, and not listening to him. "Professor Malfoy!" He shouted. Malfoy quickly looked up at him, pen still in hand, poised over the paper. "So you think you don't have to listen to me 'eh? Do you think that you're too good for me?" He asked.  
  
"No, I just." Malfoy started.  
  
"DON'T INTERUPT ME!" Harry snatched back.  
  
"I was just."  
  
"What did I just say?" Harry screamed with rage. "I want to see you in the corridor NOW!" Malfoy stood up and walked out of the Great hall, everyone watched him as he left, and after the door closed behind him, they quickly put their attention back on Harry. "Now, I am going to be in charge here for the next week. I am your leader, I am your god. You will obey me, and do as I say. I have all the power Voldermort had, and you will respect me as if I am he. I have made myself clear! Now finish eating and go to bed. There is a new curfew at 8:30. Those who do not obey shall have to deal with Mr. Longbottom!" Neville Longbottom was standing in the corner of the hall and had taken over Filch's job. Strangely, he looked just like Filch. His teeth were crooked and he had a hideous smile. Just like Filch, he believes in cruel and unusual punishment. "That is all." Harry walked through the hall and went out the same door Malfoy did. Malfoy was standing there with his arms crossed.  
  
"What is your problem?" Malfoy snatched at Harry.  
  
"You have the problem here, Mr. Malfoy. You are conceited, big headed, and have fame that you don't deserve. You lived from that attack from Dumbledore because of pure luck. Right now I am atop of you Malfoy, I have power over you, and you will obey my power! 50 points off of Gryffindor because of your attitude!"  
  
"YOU CAN'T!" Malfoy screamed.  
  
"I JUST DID!" Harry whipped around and walked back into the great hall. He then noticed a few owls exit the room and noticed everyone reading letters. 'Mail." He thought and walked though the great hall quietly toward his seat again. It was then that he noticed another small envelope sitting on his table. He picked it up and opened it.  
  
  
  
"Go there now." It read. Harry's eyes whipped around the great hall and he noticed everyone was eating their dinner happily totally oblivious to his life.  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Okay, for those of you who think you have figured out the story, I'm pretty sure you're wrong. This is not another dimension or anything like that. This is a lot more complex and the plot has not been established yet. I hope you remain curious as to what's happening and return for chapter 4. 


	4. The Package

Chapter 4, the package  
  
  
  
Harry's stomach twisted but he casually walked out of the great hall until he got into the corridor. As the great hall door closed behind him he bolted through the castle, his cape flapping behind him like Batman's as he ran. He slowed as he neared the door leading to the corridor on the 3rd floor. He pushed open the door and closed it behind him. He looked at the trap door and on top was a small package. He went over to it and bent down onto his knees. He picked the package up and pulled the string off, then pulled open the brown paper and there was a small glass marble. Harry was confused at what the marble was, but nevertheless he picked the marble out of the paper and examined it. There was a loud bang and wind suddenly started to blow. The marble began to glow bright white and the room was filled with blinding light. When the light cut off, there were 2 people standing there, talking. One was tall with long silver hair, a white beard and half moon glasses. The other was nearly 10 feet tall and he had black squinty eyes inside his brushy face.  
  
"Hagrid," The man with silver hair said, "did you get the package from Gringotts?"  
  
"Yes, Dumbledore" Hagrid said. "But I don't think this is right."  
  
"Hagrid, we can save lives, and if we stop him at this point we won't have the dark war!" Dumbledore replied slowly. Hagrid pulled a small package out of his pocket. Dumbledore took the package from Hagrid and fumbled a bit as he opened it. Inside the package was a small golden box. "Ready?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"No, but I'm as ready as I'll ever be," Hagrid replied.  
  
"Okay then." Dumbledore opened the box and suddenly they were pulled into the box. Harry felt himself whizzing past lights and before he could wonder what was happening, he saw Dumbledore running into a small house. It was Harry's. Harry, of course, followed to see what was going on. Dumbledore burst into Harry's room where his mom and dad were standing over Harry's crib and baby Harry.  
  
"Oh, Dumbledore," Lilly Potter started. Dumbledore ran over to Harry, picked him up, and Hagrid scooped up Lilly and James Potter. They bolted out to the door and down the ally.  
  
"What is going on?" James demanded as he squirmed in Hagrid's arms.  
  
"Get back here!" They were interrupted. They looked back as they were running and saw Voldermort and Draco's father both on brooms chasing them. There was an occasional flash of green light as Voldermort shot a curse down at them, but missed every time.  
  
"This way!" Dumbledore yelled and they cut down an ally. They suddenly stopped: there was a fence blocking their path. They turned back around and saw Voldermort and malfoy lowering themselves to the ground.  
  
"Mmmm," mumbled Voldermort. "A party? Why wasn't I invited?" He said sarcastically.  
  
"It wasn't very nice of you to kidnap the Potters now was it?" Malfoy said.  
  
'We got kidnapped by He-who-should-not-be-named?' Harry thought. Out of the corner of Harry's eye, he suddenly saw Draco Malfoy clinging to the end of his father's broom. No one else seemed to notice this. Dumbledore pulled his wand secretly out of his pocket and started muttering something. 'He's going to put a curse on me!' Harry thought. Harry dove at Dumbledore but passed right through him. Harry knew this was an enchantment of some sort, so he stayed out of the way and watched intently.  
  
"No!" Voldermort screamed and pointed his wand at Harry. Suddenly, Malfoy stumbled off the broom and landed on top of Harry who was on the cement at Hagrid's feet. Voldermort noticed this just as a green light shot out of his wand. He quickly lifted the wand up so the light just tapped Draco's forehead and the rest went straight into Hagrid. Hagrid went flying backwards into the fence and lied there like a lump. Harry was trying to remember what he just saw, he saw Draco fall on top of him, and 2 spells cast at the same time, one from Dumbledore and one from Voldermort. Both went into Draco's forehead, and one created a scar. 'Dumbledore was probably trying to attack me and kidnap my family, while Voldermort was trying to put a counter-curse on me' Harry thought. 'Why was Draco's father there? Who was the man that was just killed?' Millions of questions went through Harry's mind when suddenly he heard laughing coming closer. Everyone looked in the direction of the main road.  
  
"Oh Shit, Muggles!" Voldermort panicked. Mr. Malfoy grabbed Draco, Voldermort and them used a transportable port key and vanished. The 2 muggles suddenly came into view and they looked down the ally at the dead man, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, Harry, and a strangely dressed man. The woman screamed. Harry shielded his eyes as another blinding white light was seen. When the removed his hands from his eyes, he was back in the forbidden corridor and saw Carol Weasly standing there with a confused look on her face. Harry was just as confused as she was.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I said that this chapter would start explaining things.. Well I lied. In 2 chapters from now I have the explanation planned out (sorta). Yes this makes no sense, and yes it's weird, but it will make sense and it will become good. Yes I know where I'm going with the story, so don't think it's just random stuff. See you in Chapter 5. (also, special thanks to Lauren for editing this) 


	5. Another Letter

"What was that?" Carol asked hysterically.  
  
"I don't know" Harry said as he stared at the floor, stunned.  
  
"What do you mean? You disappeared when I entered, and you reappeared just now, where did you go? What did you do? What's happening?!" Carols shouted.  
  
"I… I… Why are you here?" Harry snatched quickly while trying to think of something to say.  
  
"I saw you run out of the great hall, so I thought I'd follow you"  
  
"Well… You shouldn't have!" He snatched. "and… and… I'm sorry to have to do this but… Five points from Slytherin."  
  
"What?" She screamed  
  
"You are out of bounds, now I suggest you return to your dormitory at once!" Carol looked at him shocked, and then after a few moments ran away crying. Harry just sat there rolling the glass marble between his fingers and thinking about what just happened.  
  
The alarm clock shouted at Harry in annoyance for he wasn't getting up. Harry mumbled swears under his breath, pulled out his wand, pointed it at the alarm clock, mumbled something, and the alarm clock blew up into dust. Harry slowly pulled himself out of bed, was already dressed, so he just left the teacher's dorms and headed down the hallway just like before. He walked in a straight line letting people who didn't bother to move be shoved rudely out of the way. He took a sharp left, capes clinging with static to his legs, and entered his classroom. Nobody was there yet, so he just sat down and stared at the back wall. As the bell rang he noticed nobody was in his classroom. Suddenly Professor Malfoy and his students came bursting through the door.  
  
"Sorry Professor," Malfoy started, "I was tutoring them in defense against the dark arts this morning to advance them a bit, I was running a bit late, so I hope you don't mind."  
  
"Don't mind, Malfoy? Don't mind? You have just cut into 2 minutes and 4 seconds of my class time and what you do in the morning is your own business but when you cut into MY schedule I DO mind, there's another 20 points from Gryffindor, I hope I never have to see crap like this again. And Malfoy, I think you have a class to teach that you're late for. Another 20 points from Gryffindor for YOU being late. Good day!" Malfoy shot out of the room in frustration, and the students immediately sat down. Malfoy put his palms on his desk and looked down at it thinking what cruel things to say to make their lives miserable. Suddenly he saw a slip of paper underneath the bag of pig nails. He pulled it out and read it  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I do hope you got a hold of that package last night, and do get a hold of this letter. Meet me just outside the forbidden forest tonight so we can discuss what you saw.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Anonymous 


	6. It comes together

Chapter 6  
  
It comes together  
  
  
  
Harry ran, cloak billowing behind him, across the grounds, past Lucious's hut (The groundskeeper was away on vacation). He ran across the wet grass, which shimmered, from the star and moonlight. He ran to the edge of the forbidden forest, and then stopped. He pulled out a small piece of paper from his cloak pocket and reread  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I do hope you got a hold of that package last night, and do get a hold of this letter. Meet me just outside the forbidden forest tonight so we can discuss what you saw.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Anonymous  
  
He folded the paper along the folds that were already there, and stuffed it back into his pocket. He slowly lifted his head and scanned the outside of the forest. So dark, so exciting, so dangerous, and obviously--so forbidden. He Unconsciously took a step forward. He quickly looked down at his leg; shocked about the lack of control he had on his own body. He took another step. Another. Before he knew it he was flying through the trees of the forest. The only light he had to guide himself by was the pale light of the moon, the light that managed to fight past the heavy canopy of the forest, the light that managed to complete it's amazing journey from space and touch down on this cold abandoned forest floor. He had no idea of where he was running to, but then, he also knew exactly where he was supposed to go.  
  
He slowed to a walk and began scanning the trees, which, in this darkness, looked like they were clones.  
  
"Harry" Came a rasping voice from behind a tree. Harry could see the man quite well for he reflected the moon's light extraordinarily well. Harry just then realized Dumbledore wasn't reflecting any light--he was glowing. The man had a silver beard, half moon spectacles that covered up his twinkling eyes. He wore a ragged red and silver cloak and stood a few inches taller than Harry.  
  
"Dumbledore!" Harry shouted as he quickly pulled out his wand and pointed it at Dumbledore.  
  
"Harry, my dear boy, put down the wand and let's talk, I'm not going to hurt you." The fact that he kept a smile on his face the entire time he was standing there shocked Harry. It wasn't the evil smile he expected, no, it was a magical smile, a reminiscing smile. Harry tucked his wand away in his pocket, but kept his hand nearby just in case.  
  
"What did you want to see me for?" Harry asked sounding a little dumb.  
  
"I'll try to make this as quick as possible since every second I take is a precious second that cannot be taken back. Harry, you are the boy that lived, YOU are famous! Or. Were famous." Harry stood there dumbfounded. "That night, oh so long ago, Voldermort broke into your house killed your parents and tried to kill you."  
  
"NO! Voldermort would never!" Harry denied it  
  
"Harry please, just listen and have faith in what I say. When he tried to kill you, he failed because your mother died to save you so her love protected you. Voldermort was blown apart and lost all his magical powers. You attended Hogwarts under the Gryffindor house for 7 years. And every year it seemed that Voldermort tried to strike back, but failed every time. A year after you graduated Voldermort finally gained enough strength to kill millions; he developed enough to perfect a curse that split the earth in two. Millions more died, and for 3 years a war waged on against him, but all it caused was more blood spilling. I however, discovered a tool; the golden box that you saw was a time box. It gives the power to travel back in time. Any point in time that you like. The catch is you can only use it for a round trip once every 20 years."  
  
"A round trip?"  
  
"Back in time, and back to the future. So Hagrid and I went back in time to try to save you."  
  
"But you said I didn't die anyway"  
  
"Yes, you lived, but something inside you was destroyed. Your mother and father had just invented a small crystal, that when used by me, your father, or your mother, would drain the magic powers out of anyone we wished for all eternity. When Voldermort attacked you, it melted the crystal."  
  
"What happened when you went back?!" Harry said impatiently  
  
"Hagrid and I went back in time, but we didn't go back far enough. We were spotted running with you. Your parents were still killed by Voldermort, as you know"  
  
"I thought you killed them!"  
  
"Voldermort did Harry, he's as dark as they come, please understand that! We were trapped in an alley and I was saying a counter curse while Voldermort was muttering the curse. Malfoy fell off Lucious's broom and landed on top of you. My counter curse hit Malfoy, and Voldermort curse barely tickled Malfoy, which left the scar on his forehead. Hagrid was killed, and the rest of us would have been too if the muggles hadn't walked by. After leaving you with your aunt and uncle, I used the time box to transport myself back to the future, which of course was different. I was running from the Ministry of magic, Voldermort was Hogwarts's Headmaster. You and Malfoy's personalities were switched because you were jealous of him, just as he was jealous of you before. Jealously leads to hate my dear boy." Dumbledore pulled out a golden pocket watch and looked at the time. "Harry, Voldermort and Luscious are gone because they are looking for something. They are looking for the time box, which will be available for use in 3 days. Harry, if they get a hold of the time box, the terror, which they can cause, will be unimaginable. You must get to Mount Troll before they do, get the box and bring it back to me."  
  
"But Dumbledore, they've had a good two or three day head start, there's no way I'll catch up to them!" Harry questioned. Dumbledore's eyes suddenly twinkled magically.  
  
"I can't believe I didn't think of this before" Dumbledore said angrily. "You were never attacked that night, the crystal in your side is still operational."  
  
"So just use that and everything will be okay!"  
  
"Not so my dear boy, if they get the time box, they'll transport back before their powers were taken away from them."  
  
"So how are you going to get it out from my. my side?"  
  
Dumbledore pulled out a beaten up wand and said "Sharpicus Cuttus". The wand turned into a small knife. "Close you eyes," he said. Harry did and turned away. He felt an extreme burning as a long cut was made across his side and warm, royal-red blood oozed out. He could hear the "plosh, plosh, plosh" as it dripped on the forest floor. He screamed in agony as Dumbledore pushed his fingers into the cut and pulled out the crystal. Dumbledore turned his wand back and sealed up the wound.  
  
Harry looked at the blood-coated crystal. "Why couldn't you have used magic to get it out?"  
  
"Any Magic on this crystal will destroy it, that was the only way" Dumbledore then closed his eyes and held the peanut sized crystal out. He started muttering things when the crystal suddenly lit up with a huge flash of light. Harry closed and covered his eyes from the light when suddenly it died down. "Harry, hurry and go, your destiny awaits you."  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, I hope you enjoyed it, that's the plot. um. I'll have more chapters coming out soon. Sorry I didn't write for a long time, I was away on summer vacation ;) So, keep checking back for the next chapter ( 


End file.
